Charlotte Galwark
Summary Galarc's kingdom second princess, when she was in Galarc's royal academy she used to drink tea with Liselotte two or three times per week but after she graduated from the academy and moved to Amande they get got a little distanced, the same as her family since the hero summoning she has been trying to befriend Satsuki and to earnt her trust, the fact of her being a fellow girl and to be relatively free-spirited compard to other girls her age made her the person Satsuki thinks the easiest to talk to in the castle but even with that Satsuki never considered her someone she lower her guard to. Appearance Her round face still shows her childish aura, her hair is bright orange, waist long and tied in twintails with big ribbons, her front locks are divided in the middle, her eyes are big, round and light green. Her skin is white and her body is slender and a little undeveloped yet in places. Personality In front of everyone she puts effort into looking to be an innocent and naive girl to her surroundings while in the inside she's calculative and nasty. She always pays attention to everyone's relationships and feelings during their talks with her with the purpose of knowing what are the topics someone considers troublesome or that can create problems to that person and his/her friends and or lover, she particularly enjoys trying to seduce a man while making it look accidental in front of her girlfriend for making that couple to break, the reason why Franois was surprised of hearing her to say that she now loved Rio. WN Route ''Galarc Party'' Charlotte first appearance are in the Galarc party where she help Satsuki avoid being bothered by her brother Michael when Satsuki trying to approach Haruto, she in a very sly way asking Michael to dance with her instead Later on, on the 2nd day party, Charlotte and Michael came approaching Satsuki and Liselotte that at the time being enraptured by Haruto psedo-japanese Yagumo cuisine story, when other VIP like Flora and Hiroaki, and Saint Stellar VIP like Liliana and Takahisa also coming where the latter took Satsuki away for a talk, leaving Charlotte in the middle of a group consisted of Liliana, Hiroaki, Flora, Roana, Liselotte and Haruto, and at this time, the raid attack happened Liliana attendant and Liselotte quickly erecting a defensive barrier that enveloped all nearby people including Charlotte, where she saw from the best place Haruto taking a short work of the Raider, in the next day, Charlotte spends her time as Haruto partner after his investiture as Galwark Honorary knight, she spent all day clinging to Haruto disrupting all his effort to meet Miharu, she even ruined his confession by sending Aki and Takahisa to where Haruto and Miharu having a private talk, then she also her time dragging Haruto and Satsuki after party and in the morning, thwarting Haruto plan to meet Miharu, resulting in her getting taken away to Saint Stellar Later shes shown together with her brother reporting the result of the party to her father, about Satsuki that become livelier after meeting Haruto, about the relationship of Haruto and his acquaintance, and about haruto himself that she's observed the entire time she's with him ''Calm Everyday Life'' Charlotte next appearance are when Haruto return to Galarc with Christina, after the information exchange, Francois and Michael leave leaving the group to Charlotte where she then brought them to have a tea party and later on checking out the new mansion Haruto get from Galarc, with the entire time Charlotte keep clinging to Haruto at the same time observing the reaction of the other girl, where she saw Satsuki openly protesting and trying to separate her from Haruto, Celia and Flora that completely distraught looking at her antics, and Liselotte and Christina that keeping their poker face on. LN Route Her first appearance was when Rio, Miharu and Lizelotte went to the royal castle the day before the evening party, at the beginning she just listened from the side while François talked with Lizelotte and Rio, later when François and Michelle left the room she stayed there with the duty of trying to gain all the information possible about Rio and Miharu, she succeded to a degree in making Miharu and Satsuki to talk about their friendship by mentioning how she and Lizelotte were more or less childhood friends, after that she tried to know what kind of feelings Miharu has for Rio by asking if there were more girls living with them or if Rio had a girlfriend after a little of insistence Satsuki scolds her for asking about delicate things, then she plays innocent pretending that it can't be helped for the her that can't choose a husband freely to be interested in love stories, she convinced Miharu and Satsuki but Rio that suspected her to not be just the naive and innocent girl that she pretended to be just from the fact of her staying in the room after the leave of François and Michelle got the first glimpses of her bad personality and was internally happy of not bringing Aki and Masato with him. The next day before the evening party she would acompany too Satsuki and Miharu to the Kretia family's waiting room and pay attention to Satsuki's and Miharu's reaction to what Rio said to them at the same time that she began to wonder why Flora stole so many glances from Rio, later in a rest from greeting the nobles assisting to the party she would began to act cutely towards Rio and asking him to dance a song with her the next day with purpose of making Miharu and Satsuki jealous and gauging better the extent of their feelings for Rio. When after seeing Takahisa's reaction to seeing Miharu again she decides to push Satsuki and Rio to each other at the same time making Miharu to spent more time with Takahisa, something that was supposed to make Miharu give up on Rio when seeing him getting along well with Satsuki and choosing Takahisa instead, while seeing Miharu and Takahisa together was supposed to provoke Rio to not go after Miharu and to center himself on Satsuki, that's why when Satsuki was careless enough for mentioning how for her Rio felt like a friend from long time ago she took the chance for making Rio hers and Satsuki's partner and making Miharu to be Takahisa's partner that night, in the end she wasn't able of doing much in the second due to the raid but it was because of her plan that François made Rio to be Satsuki's partner too in the third day and Miharu to be yet Takahisa's instead of letting the two to go with Lizelotte again. The morning of the third day, when Rio left Satsuki's room for letting her and Miharu in charge of explaining about Aki and Masato to Takahisa, after accepting Liliana'd suggestion of killing time drinking tea until the three friends were done Rio ended up meeting the other three princesses Christina, Flora and Charlotte in their way and all of them would join for the tea party, at that time the Charlotte that noticed how Christina didn't have another option that treating Flora coldly in front of the public due to the nobles of the Arbor's faction watching her constantly would always talk to her about the times that Flora's life was in danger like the monster attack or the kidnapping with the purpose of making her poker face slip for causing her troubles with the people from the Arbor's faction and for making Flora sad for Christina's pretended coldness, when Satsuki, Miharu and Takahisa joined them later she would make sure hurriedly that Satsuki sits next to Rio and Miharu next to Takahisa, something Miharu gave signs of being reluctant too, after the talk ends Charlotte would rejoyce in her head about the abundant material for playing, like the sister's relationship, Miharu's, Satsuki's, Flora's feelings for Rio and Takahisa's feelings for Miharu. During the third day when Satsuki looked accidentaly to be trying to court Rio she make sure of trying to give everyone around them the wrong idea, Miharu seriously began to wonder if Satsuki liked Rio until she took her away for talking alone and said to her what they talked about, after Satsuki tried to make Rio to dance with Miharu again for they to talk about their feelings again Charlotte kept searching for excuses dor postponing Rio's dance with Miharu like saying that she needed to dance first with Takahisa instead of Rio because he her partner or how when Rio came back from dancing with Lizelotte François decided to clausure the party the exact moment that Rio was finally going to dance with Miharu, curiously something that happened after having a little talk with Charlotte while Rio and Lizelotte were dancing. Two days later the sight of Rio flying to Miharu's rescue would make her fall for Rio at the same time that would make her stop doubting the stories about what he did in Amande like repelling a dragon's breath with his sword, later that day while Miharu and Rio were explaining the kidnapping incident to Masato she said to her father that she wanted him to make her Rio's fiançee at the same time that he engages him with Satsuki, something that would make François really surprised due to his knowledge of her bad personality, nine days later when Rio finally leaves the castle she would ask Rio to take her to a date the next time he comes to the castle and she would confess to him in front of Satsuki and Miharu. Relationship ;Amakawa Haruto: Her crush, Rio suspecting already of her bad personality doesn't reciprocate her feelings. ;Sumeragi Satsuki: The same as her family since the hero summoning she has been trying to befriend Satsuki and to earnt her trust, the fact of her being a fellow girl and to be relatively free-spirited compared to other girls her age made her the person Satsuki thinks the easiest to talk to in the castle but even with that Satsuki never considered her someone she lower her guard to. ;Liselotte Cretia: More or less childhood friends, when she was in Galarc's royal academy she used to drink tea with Lizelotte two or three times per week but after she graduated from the academy and moved to Amande they get got a little distanced. ;Michelle Galarc: Her older brother, they seem to normally care for each other but there wasn't any conversation with just the two that gives a better idea of their relationship. Ability Trivia Gallery Charlotte Thumb.JPG|Charlotte_Thumbnail Charlotte Galwark (1).jpg|Charlotte Galwark V0902.jpg|Galwark Ballroom Ladies, from left, Liliana, Charlotte, Silvy, Liselotte, Miharu and Satsuki V1005.jpg|A real devilish loli smile V1107.jpg|a really cute act from a little devil princess ScoslUa.jpg|Charlotte and Satsuki reveling in Hiraoki's dismay. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Galwark